Maybe
by BaronessBlixen
Summary: Lorelai needs to talk with Luke after she sees Rory with Dean. Continuation of the episode Rory's Birthday Parties. LukeLorelai


Untitled

TITLE: Maybe

AUTHOR: Anika Luke/Lorelai

TIMELINE/SPOILERS: Continuation of 01x? Rory's Birthday Parties

RATING: PG-13

FEEDBACK: Yes, please!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Being done with school gives me some time to write – finally. This idea is very old but I never actually got around to writing it. Here it finally is!

"My baby has a boyfriend!" Lorelai whined, entering Luke's diner. The owner turned around surprised. The diner had closed hours ago. Of course, Lorelai wasn't stopped by that. Without asking her, Luke started the coffee machine. Lorelai always wanted coffee. If she was upset, she wanted even more coffee.

"What?" he finally asked. It was typically Lorelai, assuming everybody would know what she was talking about. 'Quite self-centered', Luke thought leaning over the counter to show her he was listening.

"Rory. I just saw it. She has a boyfriend. One of those teeny James Dean guys. Just dark haired. He looks like Christopher. Luke, why didn't she tell me?" Lorelai rested her head on the counter. It was wonderfully cool and she enjoyed it. It smelled faintly of coffee.

"Wow. Well, it doesn't surprise me," Lorelai's head shot up," hey! I just mean it doesn't surprise me she has the same taste in men." Luke finished.

"She could have told me. And Luke, where is the coffee?" Lorelai said the last part rather annoyed.

"Woman, patience is a virtue." Luke told her, turning to the coffee machine.

"If I knew how to wait, I wouldn't have gotten pregnant with 16." Lorelai told him.

"Oh no! What if Rory is pregnant and that's why she didn't tell me?" Lorelai stared at Luke. She needed him to tell her everything was fine and everything would turn out all right. He always did and she relied on that. She could always rely on him. Just like earlier when he had brought over the ice. He just knew how to make her happy. Luke put a pot of coffee in front of her and she drank greedily.

"She's not pregnant, Lorelai. I doubt she even thinks of it yet and if this guy- what's his name?", Lorelai shrugged," if that guy shows any signs of even thinking about hurting Rory he will be very, very sorry." Lorelai smiled. She suddenly remembered something her mother had said earlier.

"You know, my mother thought that you and I." she pointed at him, then at herself and made a weird movement with her hands.

"We what?" Luke asked absolutely clueless.

"Well, you know." Lorelai repeated the movement.

"Could you put that into words, please?" Luke asked annoyed.

"Are you that stupid?" Lorelai replied just as annoyed.

"She thought we were like lovers." She took another sip from her coffee.

"Ah." Luke turned away from Lorelai. Apparently, the mother could read signs better than the daughter.

"Crazy, huh? Just imagine us together- weird." Lorelai laughed awkwardly. It was true, before her mother had mentioned it, Lorelai hadn't thought about Luke as anything but 'Luke, the diner guy'. But if she thought about it, he was the most important person in her life right after Rory.

"Definitely crazy. You're mother is rather crazy." Luke told her. He was still facing the wall and busying himself with cleaning the coffee machine. Luckily, Lorelai didn't see that it was already clean.

"Yes, that she is. It meant a lot to Rory that she came though. I hope she hasn't told my mother about her boyfriend. I still can't imagine why she didn't tell me." Lorelai sounded sad. Luke turned to her.

"Maybe she is afraid." He said.

"Why should she be afraid? We always tell each other everything, Luke! I am not my mother! She can talk with me and she always did."

"She certainly will tell you. Maybe it just happened today?" Lorelai looked at him. There was so much sympathy in his eyes. It made Lorelai smile a little.

"Maybe." She looked him deeply into the eyes. Suddenly, she wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. She had known him for such a long time and never really looked at him. He had beautiful dark eyes that made her feel safe and warm inside. His lips were inviting.

"You know, maybe my mother was even right," Lorelai whispered and inched just the tiniest bit closer. Luke did the same, "maybe you do like me and maybe I do like you…" They inched even closer and their lips met in a tender kiss. At first it was rather soft but soon tongues fought a war of their own. The counter was in the way and after some time, Lorelai broke it.

"I think my mother was right!" she told him grinning. Luke, still a little flabbergasted, smiled goofily. They stared at each other and were ready for another round when suddenly the diner door burst open.

"Mom!" Rory scolded. Lorelai turned to her daughter and blushed.

"I thought you were kidnapped!" Rory yelled. Her voice sounded childish and high-pitched. Lorelai remembered that she had left without saying anything or leaving a note. The scene she had witnessed between her daughter and the boy in the yard had upset her too much and she hadn't thought properly.

"Oh honey, I am sorry. You know I was craving for coffee!" Lorelai explained. 'I craved to talk to Luke', she told herself and smiled.

"You could have made some at home!" Rory told her mother. She hugged her.

"There's no coffee like Luke's coffee. Do you want some, too, honey?"

"No, I am actually very tired," Rory told her mother, "the day was pretty exhausting." Lorelai's smile vanished for just a second.

"You're right. Let's get home."

"Bye Luke." Rory said and walked out of the diner.

"Bye Rory, good night!" Luke replied. He and Lorelai shared a longing look. Both weren't yet satisfied.

"See you tomorrow morning, Luke," Lorelai told him, "very early morning." She added slyly.

"You never get up early." He reminded her.

"Never had a reason to." She left. Luke smiled to himself. What a surprise that Emily had once done something entirely good…

END

Ok, had this idea for ages and somehow the words just floated! Anyway, please tell me what you thought of it. Even though it's not my best work, I am not too unhappy with it either!

Written by Anika


End file.
